


глупая: в защиту парвати патил (в память о лаванде браун)

by Suvel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gryffindor, Trauma, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suvel/pseuds/Suvel
Summary: Участники Армии Дамблдора имели много знаков, по которым их можно было опознать. Золотая монета, которая поначалу созывала их на занятия АД, а после звала на войну. Ладони многих из них пересекал рубец, складывающийся в слова “Я не должен лгать”.Ещё один отличительный знак: оставшийся у каждого из них спустя многие годы рефлекс бросаться врассыпную при громком стуке каблуков по каменному полу. Ведь те, кто не скрывал свои шаги, несли опасность.Парвати пересилила свой страх быть пойманной не в день годовщины Битвы за Хогвартс, а в годовщину того дня, когда она покинула башню Гриффиндора ради Армии Дамблдора и Выручай-комнаты. Она купила себе пару туфель, и они были кричаще-красные – такие же кричащие, как и издаваемый ими звук при каждом шаге по твердому полу.Деннис Криви прислал ей на Рождество маггловские кроссовки, и она надевала их, когда хотела быть незаметной (потёртые, фиолетово-белые, они выглядывали из-под её мантии), но она носила туфли на каблуках в офис, на допросы, вечеринки. На допросы, потому что она хотела быть бесстрашной, потому что она хотела быть самой устрашающей среди всех присутствующих.





	глупая: в защиту парвати патил (в память о лаванде браун)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [silly: in defense of parvati patil (in memory of lavender brown)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218554) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Текст был переведен для команды Гриффиндора на ЗФБ-2017

Участники Армии Дамблдора имели много знаков, по которым их можно было опознать. Золотая монета, которая поначалу созывала их на занятия Армии Дамблдора, а после звала на войну. Ладони многих из них пересекал рубец, складывающийся в слова «Я не должен лгать».

  
Ещё один отличительный знак: оставшийся у каждого из них спустя многие годы рефлекс бросаться врассыпную при громком стуке каблуков по каменному полу. Ведь те, кто не скрывал свои шаги, несли опасность.

  
Парвати пересилила свой страх быть пойманной не в день годовщины Битвы за Хогвартс, а в годовщину того дня, когда она покинула башню Гриффиндора ради Армии Дамблдора и Выручай-комнаты. Она купила себе пару туфель, и они были кричаще-красные — такие же кричащие, как и издаваемый ими звук при каждом шаге по твердому полу.  
Деннис Криви прислал ей на Рождество маггловские кроссовки, и она надевала их, когда хотела быть незаметной (потёртые, фиолетово-белые, они выглядывали из-под её мантии), но она носила туфли на каблуках в офис, на допросы, вечеринки. На допросы, потому что она хотела быть бесстрашной, потому что она хотела быть самой устрашающей среди всех присутствующих.

  
Каждому участнику Армии Дамблдора предложили работу в Аврорате. Там посчитали, что их год жизни в Хогвартсе под властью Пожирателей Смерти является лучшей рекомендацией. Через две недели мирной жизни дома, нервно реагируя на звуки, которые её родители даже не слышали, Парвати Патил согласилась пройти базовую подготовку авроров.

  
Её обучали заклинаниям и проклятиям, с которыми она уже встречалась по ту сторону — от волшебных палочек жестоких преподавателей. После семинара по противостоянию пыткам Парвати подошла к преподавателю, весёлому мужчине с крупным лицом, и вернула ему свиток с учебным материалом, который ей выдали в начале занятия. Она исписала его дополнениями и исправлениями, с советами по методам пыток, которые не были упомянуты.

  
Парвати улыбнулась преподавателю, зная, что его взгляд сейчас скользит по её милым скулам, красивым глазам, её очаровательному почерку, а потом пошла и закрылась в комнате для мётел, пытаясь понять, чего ей сейчас хотелось больше — засмеяться или заплакать. В любом случае, ей так необходимо было выплеснуть свои эмоции, что она не могла дышать.

  
— Ты жива, — говорил отец, — тебе нужно пережить, преодолеть этот опыт. И ты никогда не сможешь сделать это, если продолжишь связывать свою жизнь с насилием.

  
— Зачем, милая? — спрашивала её мать. — Ведь война окончена.

  
— Это не связано с насилием, — говорила Парвати, — я не жестокая, я просто...

  
— Ты добровольно решила посвятить свою жизнь борьбе и сражениям. Мы понимаем, что у вас обеих не было особого выбора на войне, но теперь-то всё кончено.

  
— Мы победили, — согласилась Парвати, и её слова прозвучали так, словно она говорила, что небо было неонового зелёного цвета или что свиньи не летают.

  
  
Все участники Армии Дамблдора имели возможность стать аврорами без вступительных экзаменов, если бы захотели, но также им поступало множество предложений помочь с материалом для военных хроник. Парвати казалось, что Лаванда бы не упустила подобный шанс. Иногда ночами, когда Парвати не могла уснуть, слова этих хроник сами записывались на внутренней части её век. Яркое, движущееся изображение привлекательно взъерошенной после героического сражения Лав подмигивало с обложки. Несчастный любовный роман с Роном Уизли. Пылкие секреты и дружественная проницательность по отношению ко всем тем, с кем она боролась плечом к плечу.

  
Гарри тоже пошёл в Аврорат, на месяцы раньше Парвати, так же сделал и Рон, который всё ещё учился выходить из тени своего друга-героя. Джинни решила попробовать себя в команде по квиддичу. Она свою войну уже выиграла.

  
Ханна Эббот стала официанткой в «Дырявом Котле». Чжоу Чанг, пережившая битву за Хогвартс и сохранившая свою маленькую монетку Армии Дамблдора даже после того, как её создательница изуродовала лицо её лучшей подруги, расставляла книги во «Флориш и Блоттс».

  
Деннис Криви вернулся к своим родителям, которые стали стремительно стареть. Он мыл тарелки и чинил сломанные вещи, зачаровывал чай, используя старые трюки мадам Помфри. Он перебирал снятые Колином фотографии с неизменным, полным жалости терпением, которое страшило Парвати больше, чем любой день в учебном лагере для авроров. Когда он просматривал каждую коробку для обуви, каждую папку, каждую непроявленную пленку, — он отбирал некоторые снимки и отсылал в магическое издательство.

  
Деннис выбирал только те фотографии, которые что-то значили. Ранние, неуклюжие снимки, сделанные мальчиком, который ещё не узнал, что магия реальна. Яркие, полные радости фотографии Хогвартса, сделанные мальчиком, который ещё не узнал, что жизнь жестока.

  
Откровенно избегающий его Гарри Поттер, борьба Крэбба и Гойла на пальцах, Чжоу Чанг, которая улыбалась так, словно весь мир лежит у её ног, Фред Уизли, пускающий молоко из своего носа за обедом (и явно виновный в этом Ли Джордан, хихикающий неподалеку).

  
(Деннис присылал Парвати множество снимков Лаванды и Трелони, изящно склонившихся над хрустальным шаром, и свет играл на их щеках. Трелони была серьезной, а глаза её — большими, взгляд — мягким. Лав то и дело бросала на Трелони нетерпеливые взгляды. Она очень сильно хотела знать своё будущее.)

  
Потом шли фотографии времен Амбридж, времен противостояния. Снова Гарри, такой, каким он был, что-то объясняющий в Выручай-комнате, больше не прячущийся, с надписью «Я не должен лгать», пересекающей тыльную сторону его ладони, как тень.

  
Эти фотографии были сняты мальчиком, который осознал, — умер, осознавая, — что в мире есть вещи, которые стоят того, чтобы умереть за них.

  
Некоторые фотографии Колин озаботился превратить в колдографии, некоторые же остались неподвижными, маггловскими. Когда Деннис опубликовал книгу «Война твоего брата», он оставил фотографии такими, какими они были. Листая эту книгу, Парвати думала, что колдографии ощущались как копии, истории, повторения, а маггловские изображения, четкие и неподвижные, воспринимались как нечто украденное.

  
Колин запечатлел такие потерянные мгновения, как выражение лица Луны на момент сотворения её первого Патронуса; Анджелину в полёте; оборонительно вставшую вокруг первокурсника-слизеринца группу хаффлпаффцев постарше, когда разразился бой в Выручай-комнате. Когда-то Колин украл эти потерянные мгновения, и сейчас Деннис вытаскивал их на свет.

  
Парвати отправила копию книги Денниса домой, родителям, которые любили её, но которые совершенно не понимали её кошмаров о войне, не понимали, как она могла скучать по ней.

  
  
К изумлению родителей, Падма покинула родительский дом спустя неделю мирной жизни и арендовала небольшую однокомнатную квартирку неподалёку от Косого переулка, но всё же ближе к Лютному. Родители попытались было устроить вежливую взбучку по этому поводу, не сходя с коврового покрытия прихожей, но Падма просто схватила чистые холсты и сбежала через камин в заплесневелую комнатку со скрипящими полами. Парвати принесла её сумки.

  
— Если только ты была бы практичной, — говорил отец.

  
— У тебя такой большой потенциал, — говорила мать.

  
Падма тогда улыбнулась. «Спасибо вам. Да, у меня действительно большой потенциал». Она устроилась на работу в маленький магазин в Косом переулке, где продавали мороженое, а рано утром и ночами работала над картинами, искала заказчиков и агентов.

  
Вход в башню Рэйвенкло охраняли одни лишь загадки, так что во время учёбы в Хогвартсе Парвати часто навещала сестру. Серая Дама презрительно фыркала на неё тогда, но девчонкам это не мешало сидеть на кровати Падмы, скрестив ноги, заплетать косы друг другу и обмениваться конспектами, сравнивать посылки из дома и меняться сластями, если родители забывали, какая из сестёр что любила больше.

  
Падма держала свои четыре плаката закрытыми почти всегда. Она начала рисовать их на балдахинах своей кровати на первом курсе, к большому огорчению домовых эльфов (в итоге они смирились). Падма рисовала звёздное небо, которое содержало все возможные цвета, пылающие огни и парящих фениксов, лунный свет освещал листву. Ей удалось продержать это в секрете почти целый год, но когда о её творчестве стало известно, она только получила заказчиков.

  
Падма нарисовала скачущий в сильный ветер табун лошадей для Мариэтты Эджкомб и тихое, спокойное, синее ночное небо для Чжоу Чанг. Падма часами сидела в кабинете у Флитвика, изучая чары для впитывания краски в ткань, для зачаровывания кистей и для очищения мантий и постельного белья от пятен краски.

  
Той первой ночью в новой маленькой квартире Падмы, когда вещи ещё не были толком распакованы, Парвати разделила с Падмой её единственный матрас. На следующее утро она вернулась домой и отправила в Аврорат согласие на обучение на курсах.

  
Парвати снова хотела верить в будущее. Она хотела быть обычным подростком, смотрящим в будущее, вверх и по сторонам.

  
Но она не была подростком. Была Парвати, которая заплетала свои волосы в тугие косы, потому что слишком уставала, чтобы вымыть голову.

  
Когда люди спрашивали её, она говорила им, что любит свою работу. Парвати считала, что говорит правду, и это заставляло её хотеть запереться в ванной и спрятать своё лицо в коленях. Она прошла одну войну и ввязалась в другую. Её палочка была отполирована от частого использования так же, как и палочка Падмы, но разница была в том, что Падма несла свет, а она кидала проклятия. Она любила это, и что это могло сказать о ней?

  
  
— Ты будешь умной, — давным-давно сказала Парвати в десять утра, сидя в покачивающемся купе Хогвартс-экспресса.

  
— А ты будешь смелой, — согласилась Падма.

  
Тогда где-то в другой части поезда между Гарри Поттером и Роном Уизли завязалась дружба длиною в жизнь. Она преодолела множество препятствий — Рон всегда возвращался назад. Где-то Невилл потерял жабу. Гермиона помогла ему в поиске, проявив себя героем задолго до своих приключений. Парвати и Падма Патил же в это время сидели одни в купе и составляли планы.

  
— Это должно хорошо сработать, правда?

  
— Я куда более шумная, чем ты, — кивнула Парвати.

  
Падма склонила голову, её заплетённые в косу тёмные волосы ниспадали на её футболку. Парвати уже переоделась в мантию.

  
— Я не уверена, что это существенно.

  
  
В день, который мог бы стать девятнадцатым днём рождения Лаванды, Падма вытащила Парвати из постели и отвела в ещё закрытый магазин мороженого. Они сидели за стойкой в комнате для обслуживающего персонала и ели большие липкие рожки с мороженым до тех пор, пока Падме не нужно было открывать магазин. Парвати вытерла руки и отмахнулась от предложения неограниченного количества кофе и мороженого, половины положенного ей обеда и места, где она может провести время. Стерев капли мороженого со своей футболки, Парвати пошла гулять по Косой аллее, на которой она покупала школьные принадлежности, когда ей было одиннадцать.

  
Помимо того, что она оплакивала Лаванду, она вспоминала войну. По сути, Парвати оплакивала саму себя.  
Из-за этого она чувствовала себя эгоисткой. Но эгоизм казался верным способом оплакать Лаванду.

  
Иногда ночами Парвати зарывалась лицом в подушку и пыталась вспомнить зависть Лаванды — её горький, острый вкус; то, как резко она начинала злиться; её характер и маленькие навязчивые идеи.

  
Лаванда не была солнечным лучиком, но она была очень похожа на него: она была и теплыми деньками, и липкими, потными ночами, и солнечными, некрасиво облезающими ожогами, и раком кожи в тридцать пять. Она не была солнечным лучиком. Она была собой — несколько мелкой и эгоистичной, смелой, дерзкой и готовой защищать.

  
В то утро Косая аллея была многолюдна, пестрела яркими красками, отовсюду раздавались громкие голоса. Парвати не напрягали громкие звуки, она не дергалась, когда видела движение периферийным зрением. Это ощущалось как поражение, а не как движение вперёд.

  
Она свернула с полной красок улицы к проходу в кирпичной стене и аппарировала прямо к воротам Хогвартса.

  
Парвати поднялась в Выручай-комнату. Она шла старыми запутанными маршрутами через неиспользуемые проходы и пыльные коридоры, тем путём, которым человек бы пошёл по вражеской территории, избегая опасности быть увиденным. Хогвартс уже давно не был территорией врага, но Парвати всё ещё не привыкла к этому.

  
Выручай-комната подстраивается под то, в чём ты нуждаешься. Она становится не тем, что ты хочешь, а тем, что тебе действительно необходимо. Парвати три раза прошла туда-сюда перед стеной, прямо как в старые добрые времена Армии Дамблдора. «Мне нужно, — думала она, — мне нужно», но что именно было ей нужно — всё никак не желало формулироваться у неё в голове.

  
Она прислонилась лбом к начавшей появляться двери. Она обхватила рукой холодную металлическую ручку, сделала несколько рваных вздохов, но не смогла открыть дверь. Парвати стояла у входа в комнату, которая когда-то, на протяжении долгого времени, служила ей местом для учёбы, была её убежищем, её домом. Она не открыла дверь. Холодный метал ручки двери так и не потеплел под её пальцами. Она задумалась, в чём, по мнению Выручай-комнаты, она нуждалась.

  
Показала бы она ей Лаванду? В чём ещё она могла нуждаться?

  
Парвати не знала и в итоге решительно ушла от Выручай-комнаты, так и не открыв незапертую дверь. В этом не было смысла. Это бы ничего не изменило, и в этом была проблема.

  
Они никогда не узнают. Лаванда Браун ушла. Та искра солнечного света, те мигающие структуры нейронов, те эгоизм, радость и страсть — в мире никогда больше не будет такого человека, как она.

  
Они никогда не смогут прописать её в своих историях или на картинах — не полностью, не до конца. Она ушла, и они никогда не смогут узнать, какой бы Лаванда могла стать, какой она была, о чём она мечтала.

  
Но она была. Была. В мире существовала девушка по имени Лаванда Браун, и она не была солнечным лучиком, но она была другом Парвати.

  
Больше её не будет никогда, но она была, была, была.

  
Парвати дошла до винтовой лестницы, ведущей к кабинету Прорицаний, и начала подниматься. Раньше она поднималась по лестнице, на ходу перепрыгивая ступеньки, они с Лав всегда были в предвкушении дополнительных занятий с профессором Трелони и её тонкой улыбки.

  
Когда она поднялась наверх, увидела пожилое лицо Трелони, которое смягчилось при виде Парвати. Трелони знала, какой день был сегодня.

  
«Здравствуйте, профессор, — поприветствовала её Парвати. — У вас есть время, чтобы выпить со мной чаю?»

  
  
Лаванда красилась в Хогвартсе каждое утро, даже когда Хогвартс был во власти Пожирателей Смерти, даже в последний день.

  
Лаванда была не единственной, кто после пробуждения шёл умываться и завивать ресницы. Выручай-комната, которая даёт тебе то, в чём ты нуждаешься, предоставляла им зеркала, румяна и кисточки. Шли года, а Парвати продолжала напоминать себе, что они не были одни. Хаффлпаффка, которая по сто раз расчёсывала свои волосы по утрам. Слизеринка, которая чертила себе такие острые стрелки на веках, что ими можно было убивать. Маленький гриффиндорец, смущенный и жадный взгляд которого Лаванда однажды поймала — он смотрел на её тональный крем, и ей пришлось подарить ему крем на Рождество.

  
Некоторые называли это бронёй, и для многих из них макияж действительно был броней. Они были на войне.

  
Но вещи не обязательно должны быть бронёй, чтобы их стали носить поверх своего тела.

  
Маленькая хаффлпаффка расчёсывала свои волосы сотню раз каждое утро, и однажды один из гриффиндорцев спросил её, почему она их не обрежет.

  
— Мы же на войне.

  
— Я всегда хотела сделать это, — ответила девочка, равномерно продолжая расчесывать волосы. По её взгляду было видно, что она продолжала счёт движений. — Но я не буду делать это для них.

  
В Хогвартсе на полу Большого зала лежали тела убитых. Небо над ними было иссиня-черным. Иногда Парвати думала, что оно должно быть таким всегда.

  
Там, на полу, раскинулись Лаванда со своим каскадом кудряшек и коротковолосая Тонкс со своим обычным маленьким носом, и они были душераздирающе мертвы. Невысокий Колин Криви и мертвенно-бледный Фред без привычной улыбки на лице. Но вскоре поверх беспорядка волос на голову Лаванды опускается ткань — Парвати просыпалась от кошмаров, в которых она заплетала волосы Лаванды в косички до тех пор, пока пальцы не касались ледяной кожи её головы.

  
Парвати отправилась домой в короткий отпуск, предоставляемый Авроратом. Падма приезжала домой на ещё меньшее количество времени — под Рождество толпа была неистова в своём желании прикупить к столу хорошей горячей сливочной помадки. Парвати провела в их стильной комнате больше ночей, чем она когда-либо проводила в спальне Гриффиндора или в замкнутой, постоянно наполненной приглушённым ропотом голосов Выручай-комнате в последний год обучения. Но здесь она постоянно ворочается, ей незнакомы эти дорогие простыни, её трясёт от абсолютной тишины этого места, от того, как там буквально всё кричит о безопасности.

  
Однажды ночью Парвати встала и отрезала мамиными садовыми ножницами свои длинные тёмные, заплетённые в косы, волосы. Когда Падма проснулась и спустилась вниз по лестнице, она взяла из рук сестры секатор, принесла ножницы, которые она использовала для творчества, и подравняла Парвати волосы так, чтобы прическа приняла опрятный вид.

 

  
Эта история о выяснении того, почему ты смелый. О том, как найти смелость в тишине, в криках, в смехе. Почему ты здесь? Почему ты до сих пор стоишь здесь? Ради женщины со сколотыми чайными чашками, прячущейся в своей башне? Или ты здесь потому, что твоя сестра рисует свет на деревянных стенах своей квартиры, очищая их от плесени и оживляя на них старые граффити.

  
Каждый раз, когда у Парвати было время, она поднималась по лестнице в кабинет Прорицаний и пила чай с профессором Трелони. Взбираясь вверх по карьерной лестнице аврора, она находила на это всё меньше и меньше времени. Трелони же старела, становилась ещё более рассеянной и хрупкой, но оставалась такой доброй, какой и была раньше, так что Парвати старалась выбираться к ней почаще. Она вставала раньше, чтобы разобраться с горой бумажек на работе, а потом старалась брать отгул в дневное время.

  
Трелони до сих пор преподавала, хотя Фиренц продолжал вести практические занятия. Пребывание Амбридж в Хогвартсе сильно подкосило её. Год правления Амикуса, Алекто и Снейпа был даже хуже, а потом была Битва. Трелони чаще, чем когда-либо, стала смотреть в окна на то, чего там не было.

  
Лимонад, который она делала, по-прежнему был на вкус как солнечный свет. Парвати была бы счастлива, если бы они каждый раз пили его, по чуть-чуть глотая холодный напиток из высоких стаканов, но они всегда пили чай.

  
Трелони брала её кружку, когда Парвати допивала чай и на дне чашки оставалась лишь заварка, переворачивала её и смотрела, как сложились листья чая. Она предсказывала Парвати любовь, приключения, страсть и ошибки.

  
Парвати, тело которой после тренировок часто напоминало один сплошной синяк, или вовсе отлеживающаяся в Святом Мунго, сращивая себе кости и избавляясь от проклятий преступников, которые она не успела отразить, лишь нежно принимала обратно свою чашку из рук профессора.

  
Из них с Падмой она была более смелой, более громкой, и она была готова разглядывать сгустки чайных листьев до тех пор, пока не увидит, что они обещают что-то хорошее.

  
  
Между стойками, где хранилась консервированная фасоль и где стояли закатанные в банки глаза тритона, Парвати столкнулась с маленькой хаффлпаффкой, которая расчёсывала свои волосы сотни раз по утрам во время войны и которая больше не была маленькой.

  
Когда они встретились взглядами — Парвати, обрезавшая свои густые волосы примерно до пяти сантиметров в длину, и взъерошенная хаффлпаффка со сбритыми у основания черепа волосами и с небольшим ёжиком волос на макушке, — они начали смеяться прямо там, посреди прохода, сжимая руки друг друга.

  
Они разделяли одно зеркало на протяжении долгих дней войны. В каком-то смысле это сделало их семьёй. На время отпуска Парвати поехала к родителям, которые провели войну, заперевшись в загородном доме. Парвати не знала, каково им было пребывать в постоянном страхе за своих детей. Она не знала, каково было бояться каждого хлопка и искры в камине, которые могли стать началом разговора о том, что одна из их дочерей стала их единственным ребёнком. Она не знала, каково им было продолжать круглосуточно поддерживать огонь в камине, несмотря ни на что.

  
Но её родители никогда не ходили по коридорам Хогвартса, когда он был во власти врагов, никогда не обрабатывали раны одиннадцатилетних детей, которым только недавно сообщили, что они смелые, мудрые или верные, и которые так старались соответствовать словам старой Шляпы.

  
— Как ты? — спросила хаффлпаффка, ведь все знали, что Парвати и Лаванда вместе прошли через дверь Выручай-комнаты.

  
— Мне нравится твоя причёска, — сказала Парвати.

 

  
Парвати помнила множество вещей о Лаванде Браун. Одним воспоминанием было то, как на третьем курсе Хогвартса Лаванда неделю оплакивала своего умершего кролика.

  
Это был кульминационный момент.

  
Выручай-комната становится тем, в чём ты нуждаешься. Иногда с мёртвыми происходит то же самое. Они превращаются в святых, в грешников, в тех, на кого можно помолиться или на кого можно покричать.

  
Парвати просматривала старые фотографии, листала старые конспекты Лаванды с её комментариями на полях. Она смотрела книги с фотографиями и колдографиями Колина. В какой-то степени они были надгробной речью по усопшим, молчаливой панихидой, но они также были запечатленными воспоминаниями.

  
Парвати цеплялась к мелочам, которые не понимала. Что это за странные маленькие рисунки, Лав? Почему Колин считал, что эта фотография стоит того, чтобы сохранить её, она же немного размыта? Лаванде не хватало артистизма или за этим стояла история?

  
Она цеплялась к тому, что было не для неё. Она цеплялась за напоминания о том, что эти люди некогда существовали не только в её воображении.

  
  
Чистокровные семьи магического мира встречались на званых обедах, вечеринках и благотворительных балах. Они отнекивались, говорили, что эти мероприятия не были исключительно для чистокровных. В конце концов, не все чистокровные были приглашены (Уизли были государственными служащими, вы можете себе представить?), да и Люциус Малфой в конце концов поклялся, что он был под Империусом в течение (голоса стали тише) всей войны с (голоса стали ещё тише) Тем-кого-нельзя-называть.

  
Это было связано не чистокровностью, это всё было завязано на благосостоянии, на том, что у этих семей было одинаковое отношение к истории, культуре и обществу.

  
Конечно.

  
Они оставляли своих детей в отдельной комнате с нянями и шли есть закуски с лобстерами во имя пожертвований на разные цели.

  
Малфои и Паркинсоны, Боунсы и Лонгботтомы, Патилы, все они перемешивались, стоя на роскошных коврах. Возможно, поначалу они и испытывали неловкость в общении, но вскоре это проходило, и они начинали ходить по залу, разговаривать друг с другом и смеяться.

  
У Панси Паркинсон была потрёпанная фигурка единорога, которую она не выпускала из рук, несмотря на все обещания её матери купить ей восемь новых таких. Это расположило к себе Падму и Парвати — у них была одна фигурка кентавра на двоих, которая начинала ржать, если назвать одно волшебное слово, и скакать рысью, если назвать другое.

  
Даже учитывая простоту разделённых ими интересов, вскоре начались интриги. Невилла, которому ни разу не случалось случайно пододвинуть магией мусорное ведро или спонтанно отрастить себе волосы, как это делали настоящие волшебники, и чья бабушка была достаточно необщительной и редко посещала подобные мероприятия, стали сторониться. Первым словом Драко Малфоя стало «мой отец».

  
Да, именно это слово.

  
Их единороги и кентавры отправлялись в великие путешествия по роскошным коврам, но потом ребята выросли. Они сели на поезд. Они надели Шляпу.

  
Когда на первом занятии по Полётам слизеринцы начали издеваться над Невиллом, Парвати вмешалась, хотя красная нашивка на её мантии была ещё настолько новая, что она боялась, что та может отвалиться.

  
Панси тогда насмешливо сказала что-то про плакс, после чего они не говорили друг с другом годы. Парвати иногда задумывалась, двигала ли тогда Панси та же боязнь стать изгоем факультета.

  
Падма и Парвати со стороны наблюдали, как Панси влюбилась в Драко Малфоя. Моментом, когда они были наиболее близки во время обучения в Хогвартсе, стало занятие с профессором Граббли-Дёрг, на котором та представляла студентам единорогов. Близняшки видели, что Панси старалась не подавать виду, что всё это будило в ней светлые воспоминания.

  
Падма и Парвати тоже влюблялись. До Святочного бала Парвати испытывала чувства к Гарри Поттеру. Однажды она поцеловала Лаванду, это произошло на одной из тех проходящих в их спальне игр в «правду или действие», на которых Гермиона всегда выбирала правду, а Джинни — действие.

  
Около года Падма встречалась с Элоизой Миджен. Она даже посвящала целые сонеты её смещённому носу, но в итоге они всё равно расстались, не сойдясь в мнениях по поводу искусства.

  
Годы спустя, решив выбраться в бар выпить пива после тяжелого дня, Парвати вздрогнула, когда кто-то остановился у неё за спиной.

  
— Парвати? — спросила Панси Паркинсон.

  
— Вообще-то, Падма.

  
Панси недовольно сморщилась.

  
— Чтобы ты знала, я умею вас различать, глупенькая.

  
— Что тебе надо, Паркинсон? Где твой бойфренд-Пожиратель?

  
— Поосторожнее с оскорблениями, Парвати.

  
— Не-а, это не оскорбление, они же сами решили стать Пожирателями.

  
— Они действительно сами избрали свой путь, не так ли? Идиоты, — Панси широко ухмыльнулась.

  
На мгновение Парвати задумалась: она вспомнила единорогов, подумала, насколько она устала от войны.

  
— Ну так где он? Драко?

  
— Он бросил меня, — сказала Панси, грациозно присаживаясь на соседнее сидение.

  
— Я бы посочувствовала, но он был слабаком уже тогда, когда ему было три.

  
Панси пожала плечами и заказала себе стакан клюквенного сока. Она работала в Ежедневном Пророке, начинала карьеру журналиста под крылом Риты Скитер. Услышав это, Парвати фыркнула в свой стакан.

  
— Что же, полагаю, с твоим острым язычком было бы странно, если бы ты там не работала.

  
После нескольких проведённых вместе еженедельных вечеров Парвати спросила Панси, почему та продолжала приходить, слушать её истории и хихикать с ней, поедая чипсы.

  
— В школе ты ясно показала, что тебя совершенно не заботят такие люди, как я.

  
— И говоря это, ты имеешь в виду, что я была задирой и ханжой, — заключила Панси. Она сказала это мрачно, словно это было концом беседы. Когда-то Парвати боялась мрака, но теперь уже нет.

  
— Ага, — подтвердила она. — Так почему ты здесь?

  
— Потому что мне больше не пятнадцать, — резко сказала Панси. — Мерлин, знаешь ли ты, что благородный Поттер-старший был тем ещё задирой, учась в Хогвартсе? Видишь ли, проблема в том, что мальчишки вырастают в мужчин, а девчонки становятся сучками.

  
  
Когда Парвати ходит куда-то по вечерам, она надевает золотые серьги-кольца, такие, какие не рекомендуется носить, потому что в схватке за них могут дёрнуть. Она красит губы тёмной красной помадой и наносит золотые блёстки по краям глаз.

  
Так и быть. Называйте это вызовом. Возможно, это он и есть.

  
  
Когда Парвати в следующий раз встречается с Панси, чтобы выпить, Панси приводит с собой Джинни Уизли. Парвати использует на ней замечательное заклинание, которое она выучила на работе для того, чтобы проверять на иллюзии. Но выясняется, что эти двое встретились в «Ежедневном Пророке», где, как оказалось, Джинни начала писать для спортивной секции.

  
После того вечера Парвати перестала думать об этой неожиданно завязавшейся дружбе. Они обе были ожесточёнными войной женщинами, у каждой из которых были свои острые углы, но они научились не ранить всех на своём пути. Только тех, кто заслужил.

  
В конце концов, это также объясняло то, почему здесь была и Парвати. Она просыпалась по ночам с напрягшимися мышцами, готовая бежать. На работе, в любви, дома её первой реакцией была резкость, второй же реакцией было то, что держало её на плаву. Это было то облегчение и наслаждение, которые она испытывала, засыпая с женщинами, которых — она была уверена — не повредит случайно.

  
Джинни стала постоянной гостьей на их еженедельных посиделках. Иногда Парвати приводила с собой Падму, и та, как правило, вытаскивала их из хороших небольших пабов и отводила на художественные выставки или странные музыкальные фестивали.

  
В некоторые дни они затрагивали события войны, особенно последнюю Битву. Однажды Парвати спросила, чувствует ли Панси вину за свои поступки во время неё.

  
— Нет, — ответила Панси. — За то, что я хотела отдать Поттера, чтобы сохранить жизни сотням детишек?

  
Парвати кинула взгляд на Джинни, но та спокойно продолжала потягивать свой напиток.

  
— Это что, станет тем, что положит начало конца нашей замечательной женской дружбы? — спросила Панси, она непроизвольно подняла подбородок в жесте неповиновения. Она сделала это так, что любой гриффиндорец бы ей позавидовал.

  
Джинни неторопливо — один за другим — прожевала три орешка арахиса, а потом сказала:

  
— Если тебя не беспокоит то, что в ту ночь я бы прокляла тебя чем-то серьёзным за любое движение в сторону Гарри, то всё в порядке.

  
— Справедливо, — заметила Панси. Они пожали друг другу руки, а Парвати, глядя на них, опустила бокал на стол.

  
— Да вы все сумасшедшие, — только и смогла выдавить из себя она.

  
— Кто хочет танцевать? — спросила Падма. — Возможно, мы попадём в твои же таблоиды, Паркинсон.

  
  
Деннис Криви пришёл, чтобы навестить Парвати в Министерстве, и, пока она шла с ним по коридору мимо кабинетов, архивов и лифтов, чувствовала, что люди смотрят на них и думают — не день ли сегодня, когда можно приводить на работу своих детей.

  
Деннис так и не вырос больше, чем на несколько дюймов, хотя его брат в какой-то момент очень сильно вытянулся. Когда Колин умер, он был почти ростом с их отца. В те моменты, когда Деннис был дома с семьёй, он чувствовал себя низким.

  
Парвати лучше, чем кто-либо, знала, каково это, когда люди смотрят на тебя, а видят другого человека.

  
(И всё же Джордж Уизли знал об этом больше, чем она. Парвати старалась не думать об этом.)

  
Всё было нормально, пока они не достигли тренировочного полигона, и тогда Деннис содрогнулся и остановился. Его вывели в коридор, где его дыхание выровнялось. Крупный мужчина, который был одним из инструкторов Парвати, помог им, с трудом сдерживая смех.

  
— Привела своего младшего братишку? — он взъерошил волосы на голове Денниса под тяжёлым взглядом Парвати. — Ни разу не был на поле боя?

  
Деннис вздрогнул, а Парвати распрямила плечи.

  
— Деннис воевал. Он ветеран, солдат, — резко ответила она.

  
— Что же он тогда тут дёргается? — недоверчиво спросил мужчина. — Ведёт себя как ребёнок.

  
— Мне не стоило проходить с ним здесь, тут повсюду летают проклятья, — заметила Парвати. — Это напомнило ему занятия ЗОТИ в тот последний год, только вот мишени у нас тут не...

  
— Дети, — выдохнул Деннис. Его руки тряслись, хотя и было заметно, что он пытался успокоиться.

  
— Мне показалось, ты сказала, что вы были солдатами, — пренебрежительно фыркнул аврор.

  
— Мы и были, — ответила она и потащила Денниса дальше по коридору. Поттер, будучи Гарри Поттером, имел отдельный кабинет, пусть и небольшой. Они заглянули туда, чтобы дать Деннису возможность успокоиться.

  
После этого Парвати дала Деннису попить, убедилась, что он снова может улыбаться, и отправила его домой по каминной сети, после чего поднялась на лифте до кабинета аврора, который помог им ранее выйти с полигона. Он попросил её подождать в коридоре, где она немного остыла.

  
Когда он наконец-то закончил с бумагами, он открыл ей дверь.

  
— Как я понял, у вас какая-то проблема?

  
— Сэр, ваш сегодняшний поступок был неуважительным.

  
— Неуважительным? Мы авроры, Патил. У нас тут уважение работает не в обе стороны. Такие взрослые мужчины, как я, не обязаны проявлять уважение к новичкам вроде тебя или к гражданским вроде твоего маленького друга.

  
— Он не гражданский, — упрямо сказала Парвати.

  
Аврор пожал плечами.

  
— Всё, что вы делали, это около года прятались от некоторых преподавателей, которые хотели отхлестать вас указкой по рукам.

  
— Вас когда-нибудь так били? — спросила Парвати. — Использовали дерево и металл, чтобы отхлестать вас по фалангам пальцев и запястьям? Моя сестра художница. Они не использовали указку. Это были чары-тиски.

  
Она вошла в его кабинет и закрыла дверь.

  
— Вас когда-нибудь пытали Круциатусом? — спросила Парвати.

  
Аврор открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Парвати продолжила говорить спокойным пренебрежительным тоном:

  
— Я говорю не о том Круциатусе, который на вас наложил инструктор в застеленном матами зале во время тренировки, после чего вы с ним вместе пошли пить пиво. И даже не о том Круциатусе, который использовал на вас какой-то преступник на тёмной аллее, и вы не знали тогда, выживите ли вы вообще. Я спрашиваю у вас, накладывали ли на вас когда-нибудь Круциатус в классной комнате, на глазах у сестры и кучей перепуганных детей. Накладывал ли на вас когда-нибудь Круциатус человек, который наслаждался этим, для которого вы не представляли никакой ценности? Вы когда-нибудь хватали ртом воздух, когда вас переставали пытать, с пониманием, что следующим утром вы придёте туда снова, сядете за свою парту и будете надеяться, что выбор снова падёт на вас, а не на детей вдвое ниже вас?

  
Аврор молчал.

  
Парвати медленно оглядела его и сказала:

  
— Я получила урок, что происходит с теми, кто не повинуется, от людей, от которых я не могла убежать или скрыться. Я наблюдала, как кричат дети, и не делала ничего, потому что я была на войне, а это не было стратегически верно, к тому же эти дети тоже были солдатами в каком-то смысле. Я понимала, что они справятся и выживут. И большинство из нас действительно выжили. Но мы больше никогда не будем теми, кем были прежде. И вы должны уважать нашу войну.

 

  
Иногда по ночам Парвати размышляла, как она должна была справиться с этим.

  
— Я буду смелой, — шептала она. К тому времени, когда она просыпалась утром, её подушка уже успевала высохнуть.  
Это смелость. Иногда дышать — это уже смелость. Помнить о них. Никогда не сдаваться. Никогда не предавать их память.  
Парвати была уже больше, чем просто храбрая, но с этого она начала, она всегда с чего-то начинала. Эта фраза стала её внутренней опорой — она напоминала вытоптанную, твёрдую почву под ногами.

  
«Я буду смелой».

  
Давайте поговорим о храбрости. Поговорим о плачущей у входа в Выручай-комнату девушке, не уверенной, хочет ли она знать, в чём нуждается больше всего, ведь она не думает, что заслуживает нуждаться в чём-то.

  
Поговорим о самовыражении. Лаванда, наносящая макияж каждый день во время войны, Падма разрисовывающая все пространства, в которых жила, все поверхности вокруг, но оставляющая свою кожу нетронутой.

  
Поговорим о фениксах, о пламени, которое невозможно потушить: возрождается, умирает и снова возрождается, но остаётся всё той же птицей. Слёзы феникса исцеляют.

  
Поговорим о том, почему именно скорбь перевоплощает смерть во что-то большее.

  
  
Когда профессор Спраут вышла на пенсию и Невилл стал новым профессором Гербологии, бывшие члены Армии Дамблдора хлынули в Хогвартс поздравлять своего старого генерала. Они встречались у ворот, кричали от восторга, обнимались, улыбались и хлопали друг друга по плечам.

  
Парвати смотрела, как её бывшие однокурсники и приятели забираются в кареты, в которых больше не было невидимых лошадей. Луна кормила фестралов кусками мяса из пластикового пакета. Джинни гладила того фестрала, что когда-то доставил её в Департамент Тайн. Другие (студенты) смотрели на дергающиеся хвосты и уклонялись от тычков вытянутых морд. Захария Смит внимательно рассматривал костлявые тела. Парвати знала — они все видели их. Она подула на один из носов, потому что Падма однажды рассказала ей, что так фестралы знакомятся.

  
Сливочное пиво лилось рекой, и домовые эльфы перещеголяли друг друга в приготовленных яствах. Чего еще можно ожидать на свадебной вечеринке, где невеста с Хаффлпаффа, к тому же владелица Дырявого котла? Их генерал вырос скромным, и Парвати ухмылялась, глядя, как он уклоняется от комплиментов и пытается хвалить других, переводя разговор с себя. После нескольких часов болтовни о работе и семье и очень короткой беседы о старых шрамах Парвати ускользнула с окончания вечеринки.

  
Она поднималась по лестнице и спускалась по маленьким коридорам. Она прошла по всему замку, от оставленных огнем отметин — к отремонтированным перилам (дерево уже не было блестящим и новым, не после стольких лет, — но Парвати пробежалась по дереву пальцами и вспомнила, как оно треснуло под тяжестью третьекурсника, показавшего себя чересчур храбрым), — дальше, к каждому неотмеченному камню, где, она знала, была забрана чья-то жизнь.

  
Сначала она не могла найти маленький альков, где Фред Уизли умер, смеясь. Она подобрала мантию и пошла от коридора к коридору, пока, наконец не нашла тот, который заставил её, содрогнувшись, остановиться. Она потерла глаза и пошла дальше.

  
В главном дворе Парвати показалось, что она услышала бесшумно крадущихся Пожирателей Смерти, скользящих оборотней, мелких воришек, выпрыгивающих на отвлекшегося Аврора. Она обернулась вокруг себя, рука её была на волшебной палочке, но извлекать палочку Парвати не стала — это была третьекурсница с красной отделкой на мантии.  
Девочка остановилась в ужасе, и Парвати напомнила себе, что она не должна никому не причинять вреда. Она только сказала:

  
— Я не доставлю тебе неприятностей.

  
Потому что это было именно тем, что беспокоило обычно студентов, ведь так? Четырнадцатилетние девочки на спор выбираются тайком из замка. Теряют право посещать Хогсмид. Получают отработки.

  
Девочка прищурилась, глядя на нее:

  
— Кто вы?

  
— Гость, — ответила Парвати, — я друг профессора Лонгботтома. — Она держала руки в карманах мантии. — Зачем ты так топаешь?

  
— А как вам удается не топать? — нахально спросила девочка, теперь она дерзила, понимая, что не будет наказана.

  
— Тебя было слышно. Знаешь заклинания неслышных шагов? — поинтересовалась Парвати. Девочка покачала головой, и Парвати вытащила палочку, не для того, чтобы сражаться или защищаться, а чтобы научить.

  
Парвати сделала так по многим причинам: потому что это заклинание, может, однажды понадобится этой девочке. Может быть, не понадобится. Может быть, эта девочка никогда не использует эти простенькие чары для чего-либо сверх ускользания от старост на милые посиделки с рэйвенкловцами в пустых классах. Может быть, для этой девочки эти чары не будут оружием на войне.

  
А если будут? Если война вновь придет в эти священные залы? Она хочет, чтобы дети были вооружены.

  
Проводив девочку до башни Гриффиндора, Парвати спустилась обратно. Как всегда она знала, куда пойдет, но не знала, что сможет найти.

  
Выручай-комната дает вам то, что вы хотите. Пальцы обдало исходящим от двери холодом. Дверь открылась легко. За ней была кромешная тьма. Парвати осторожно сделала шаг в сторону дверного прохода. Что мне нужно?

  
Парвати сделала шаг в Выручай-комнату, и парящие по воздуху свечи одна за другой начали зажигаться. Это было не то помещение с потерянными вещами, которое сгорело во время Битвы, и не та комната с превосходной коллекцией ночных горшков, которую, по слухам, когда-то нашёл Дамблдор. Это была штаб-квартира Армии Дамблдора во время их седьмого курса, место, ставшая их спасительным уголком в то нелёгкое время.

  
Парвати почувствовала, как внутри неё что-то оборвалось. Это было то, в чём она нуждалась? Ей нужно было снова оказаться там, снова испытать те чувства.

  
Она хотела домой. Она просто хотела вернуться домой.

  
Полигон для отработки заклинаний и бесчисленные проклятые манекены. Когда Парвати впервые оказалась там и достала палочку, у неё появилось чувство, что она в состоянии постоять за себя. (Она была неправа, страшно неправа, но ей хотелось вернуть это чувство, снова испытать его).

  
Здесь, в этой тёмной комнате, наполненной мятыми одеялами и покачивающимися гамаками, её снова посетило это позабытое чувство возможности постоять за себя. Абсолютная тишина этого места словно шептало ей: «Ты не можешь уйти, но ты здесь, ты в безопасности».

  
Шелест мантии был единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину пустой Выручай-комнаты.

  
Это причиняло ей боль. Здесь, на этой походной кухне, братья Криви варили какао из тайно присланных их родителями посылок.

  
Конечно, Выручай-комната могла предоставить какао, если бы в этом была необходимость. Но какао братья Криви пронесли в Хогвартс без спроса, что делало его гораздо более сладким и желанным. Оно служило для этих попавших в трудное положение детей напоминанием, что где-то там есть люди, которые хотят, чтобы у них в руках были кружки с чем-то горячим и насыщенным на вкус.

  
— Это оно? — только и могла сказать она. — Это то, в чём я нуждаюсь? В пустом убежище времён войны?

  
Здесь Фред и Джордж когда-то сделали её в Подрывного дурака. Здесь Марриэтта так сильно рассмешила Чжоу, что та хихикала до тех пор, пока не стала задыхаться. Здесь Парвати крошила мишени и писала домашки, лечила детей и заплетала косы своей сестре, заплетала Лаванде.

  
Парвати была в ярости. Она начала двигаться по Выручай-комнате, оставляя позади себя перевёрнутые шкафы, судорожно листая книги, уничтожая тренировочные манекены в попытке понять, что же изменилось. Ведь это не могло быть ответом на её вопрос.

  
— Мы победили эту войну, — упрямо сказала она. — Что ты хочешь показать мне этим? — вопрошала она в пространство. — Что так или иначе я всегда буду возвращаться к этому? Что эта война всегда будет преследовать меня?

  
Она нашла несколько книг по чарам, использующихся в сражениях, каморку с аккуратно расставленными лечебными зельями и одноухого плюшевого мишку. Мишка лежал за стопкой с одеялами так, словно владелец хотел спрятать его.  
Семнадцатилетняя Парвати, которая пыталась быть храброй, рассмеялась бы. Она была одной из тех, от кого этот неизвестный ей ребёнок прятал своего плюшевого друга.

  
Сейчас она просто нагнулась и аккуратно положила мишку на потрёпанное синее одеяло. Когда Парвати поднялась, её дыхание стало гораздо спокойнее. Пересекая комнату, утонувшую в темноте, она чувствовала, что за ней следовали призраки. Она ощущала себя одним из них, словно она застряла в щелях этого каменного пола, попала в ловушку изменчивых зеркал, словно её быстро бьющееся сердце навеки останется в этом ужасном, полном отголосков прошлого месте.

  
— Мне не нужно это, — сказала вслух она. — Я могу жить в мире без войны, — сказала она и поняла, что не верит сама себе.

  
— В мире всегда будут войны, — попробовала она снова. — Я справлюсь.

  
Почему Выручай-комната посчитала, что я нуждаюсь в этом? Она думала, что я не вижу это место каждый раз, когда закрываю глаза? В мгновение перед тем, как проснуться, я слышу, как Дин Томас сопит в унисон с Симусом.

  
Она посчитала, что я ещё не знаю, что мне никогда никуда не деться от этих воспоминаний?

  
Мыслями я всегда буду здесь. Я всегда буду той школьницей в разгар войны, школьницей, отбросившей перо и схватившейся за волшебную палочку; школьницей с сердцем в пятках.

  
Большое зеркало в женском туалете она увидела сразу, как только спустилась туда. Её каблуки звонко цокали по каменному полу.

 

Её шаги замедлились. Когда-то они вместе теснились у этого зеркала. Закончившийся карандаш для глаз. Румяна, кисти, тональный крем, бигуди. След помады на зеркале там, где Лаванда, эта кокетливая, чересчур драматичная и абсолютно невозможная девушка, оставила свой поцелуй.

  
Парвати осмотрелась. В зеркале отражалась смотрящая на неё в ответ женщина, её тёмно-красные губы были слегка приоткрыты. Короткие тёмные волосы касались её благоразумного наряда, которое хоть и было с глубоким декольте, но имело укороченные полы мантии, что при необходимости облегчало задачу преследовать преступника. На её щеке виднелся шрам. Она получила его не в свою первую войну.

  
Парвати смотрелась в это зеркало каждое утро на протяжении того года. Она была в отчаянии. В тот год отчаяние плотно вошло в её жизнь. Оно влияло на всё: на то, как она чувствовала себя в толпе, как спала, как преодолевала препятствия и смотрела на мир.

  
Но теперь на её жизнь влияло не только отчаяние. Парвати прошла аврорскую подготовку, и постепенно ей удавалось зарабатывать вдобавок к родительской любви ещё и уважение. Постепенно она создавала себе новую жизнь, навешивая защиту на стены, учась у Панси быть острой на язычок и беря у Джинни, которая была в мирной жизни не менее безжалостной, чем на войне, уроки практичности, наблюдая за тем, как медленно, но твёрдо строила свою жизнь Падма, подражая её храброму спокойствию и пристальному взгляду.

  
Она изменилась. Незнакомая женщина оглянулась на нее из зеркала, в которое она смотрелась семнадцатилетней. Это была её первая, но далеко не последняя война.

  
Парвати прошла через пустую комнату и закрыла за собой дверь.

  
— Что в итоге там оказалось? — спросила у неё Падма, которая, как оказалось, ждала её дальше по коридору. Голос сестры заставил Парвати дёрнуться.

  
— Я выросла, — ответила Парвати. Сестра обняла её и не отпускала, пока она не перестала плакать.

  
Парвати вытерла лицо от слёз рукавом мантии, сделала шаг назад и, затаив дыхание, спросила:

  
— Падма, а какую форму принимает комната для тебя? — и, когда сестра не ответила, спросила точнее: — В чём ты нуждаешься?

  
— Мне нужны кисти для рисования, — тихо ответила Падма. Она положила ладонь на окрашенную поверхность двери, и Парвати услышала, как в двери, готовой открыться навстречу девушке, повернулся замочный механизм.

  
— Это неправда, — озвучила свои мысли Парвати.

  
— Конечно, нет, — согласилась Падма, взглянув на нее своими яркими, полными слёз глазами. Дверь она не открыла.

  
  
В один из визитов, гадая по её чашке с чаем, Трелони взглянула сквозь широкие линзы очков ей прямо в глаза и крепко сжала руку Парвати.

  
— Ты будешь в порядке, — сказала она надтреснутым голосом, и Парвати сжала её руку в ответ.

  
Эти слова больше, чем что-либо сказанное старой гадалкой ранее, показалось ей похожим на предсказание.

  
Парвати вновь сжала хрупкие ладони своей бывшей преподавательницы в своих. Их линии жизни и любви сложились вместе и превратили эти слова в обещание.

  
— Обязательно буду, — сказала она.

  
— И опасайся молока в следующее полнолуние, — сказала Трелони, убирая руки. — Оно или разольется, или испортится.

  
Когда Парвати вернулась домой, Падма сидела на полу своей квартиры. Точнее, она слегка парила над ним, зашивая одну из мантий сестры. Образно говоря, Падма ждала, пока всё высохнет, и ей нужно было чем-то занять руки. Парвати присела рядом с ней.

  
— Долгий день? — спросила Падма. — Я крашу стены, но они все еще выглядят серыми.

  
— Я хочу сделать татуировку, — сказала Парвати. — И я хочу, чтобы её придумала ты.

  
— Мама будет в ужасе, — заметила Падма, но мантию отложила.

  
Они встретились взглядами, и Падма старалась не подавать виду, но у нее уже чесались руки выхватить из сумки блокнот.

  
— Я хочу, чтобы она была похожа на солнечный свет, — сказала Парвати. — Я хочу, чтобы она напоминала шрам.

  
— Это будет непросто, — задумчиво протянула Падма.

  
— Я тебе доверяю, — заверила её Парвати.

  
— Это будет очень непросто, — повторила Падма, уже начав черкать зарисовки в блокноте.


End file.
